


Les enfants grandissent trop vite

by loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS (loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Family moments, Gen, Gintoki doesn't want his lil girl to grow up, Papa Gin, heavy introspection, word vomit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Sakata Gintoki ne connaissait guère la peur. Mais Kagura était la seule chose dont il avait peur.
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Gintama - Fanfictions françaises





	Les enfants grandissent trop vite

**Author's Note:**

> papaGin introspection sur okita et kagura. désolé pour mes fautes. j'essaye de reprendre mon français ^^;;

Sakata Gintoki ne connaissait guère la peur.

Dans sa vie, il avait survécu des guerres. Il s'était battu contre d'innombrables ennemis beaucoup plus forts que lui. Il avait passé près de la mort plus d'une fois mais il n'avait toujours pas facilement peur. C'était parce-que dans chaque bataille Gintoki savait qu'il pourrait mourir. Tant qu'il mourrait en protégeant ses proches ou la ville Edo pour ses proches il pourrait partir sans regret.

Mais Kagura était la seule chose dont il avait peur.

Ce n'était ni parce qu'elle était une fille imprévisible et sauvage ni parce qu'elle mangeait la nourriture à même le sol. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se battait contre son sang Yato. Ce n'était ni parce qu'elle se battait contre des ennemis potentiellement fatales ni parce qu'elle vivait hardiment sans souci.

Non.

La plus grande peur de Gintoki était de voir la jeune fille qu'il avait pratiquement élevé grandir.

Car en devenant adulte venait l'intérêt inévitable sur les garçons. Et avec l'intérêt inévitable sur les garçons venait l'intérêt inévitable pour embrasser les garçons. Et avec l'intérêt inévitable pour embrasser les garçons venait l'intérêt inévitable en trucs sales. Gintoki voulait enfermer Kagura pour qu'aucun débile ne puisse l'approcher.

Juste l'idée d'un imbécile touchant sa pseudo-fille ne faisait que bouillir le sang de Gintoki. Ses peurs lui donnait des cauchemars au point que chaque nuit il vérifiait que sa fille innocente était la seule dans l'armoire à linge pour s'assurer. C'était ironique que maintenant il ait compris pourquoi Umibouzu toujours se comportait comme une mère poule.

C'est vrai que Gintoki savait que c'était un peur un peu absurde quand Kagura n'avait à peine en-dessous de seize ans. Zut, elle toujours disait que les garçons étaient indignes de sa présence. (Quelque chose ce dont il était éternellement reconnaissant). Malgré tout, elle grandissait et son corps changeait. Elle était déjà en train d'avoir ses règles. Gintoki pouvait toujours se souvenir de jour de sa première fois. Elle avait pleuré des larmes grosses et avait pensé qu'elle allait mourir. Heureusement, Tsukuyo et Otose avaient éduqué Kagura sur la puberté des femmes. (Une fois encore, quelque chose ce dont il était éternellement reconnaissant).

Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle devenait adulte. Kagura était dégingandé avec un visage rond comme d'enfant mais sa puberté était rapide. Son adorable petit Kagura se développait et Gintoki savait que les mecs la trouveraient canon. Shinpachi et lui, ils avaient déjà remarqué les regards des autres beaucoup de fois. Même s'ils essayaient à chasser les gars quelques hommes braves invitaient Kagura toujours à sortir. Elle se n'intéressait jamais à sortir avec quelqu'un, mais Gintoki se demandait quand son esprit changerait.

Avant, parce que Kagura était un garçon marqué, ses habitudes vulgaires (et franchement dégueulasse) sans honte avait fait fuir les garçons. Maintenant, sa confiance en elle et ses intérêts en les mêmes choses que les garçons la rendait très populaire. La plupart de ses amis était les garçons de quartier et Gintoki s'inquiétait qu'un seul bisou accidentel ou un touche-téton accidentel ou peut-être un câlin pourrait ouvrir les yeux de Kagura à l'attraction.

Et il n'y avait aucune personne qui présenter un énorme risque pour l'éveil des hormones de Kagura que son rival Okita Sougo.

Leur « relation », si on pouvait même appeler ça, avait déjà changé depuis qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, et Gintoki ne savait pas qui était plus responsable, Kagura ou Okita. Mais il y avait une confiance entre les deux, et même si ils se disputaient sans cesse, Gintoki se demandait s'ils flirtaient. Même leurs bagarres particulièrement violentes semblaient moins un essai de se blesser et plus une confirmation qu'ils étaient toujours les seuls qui pouvaient tester les limites de l'autre.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kagura et Okita étaient devenus _amis_. Personne ne le croirait. Encore aujourd'hui, les gens qui le voyaient ensembles pour dîner ou à une salle de jeux pensaient qu'ils voyaient des choses. Peut-être c'était le désir de Kagura pour avoir un copain proche de son âge, mais peu à peu, Okita était devenu sa confidente. Ils se cherchaient volontiers et pourraient avoir des conversations sans être à couteaux tirés tout le temps. Ça c'était la plus grande source d'alarme pour Gintoki qu'ils étaient en route pour romance.

Shinpachi ne croyait pas qu'Okita était attiré par Kagura, mais Gintoki le savait. Même si l'espèce de sadique petit sac à merde de Shinsengumi ne le savait pas lui-même, son attraction était là. C'était là à la manière dont Okita attendait pour Kagura au parc pour leur combat d'entraînement chaque semaine. C'était là à la manière dont il l'achèterait dîner après. C'était là à la manière dont il avait toléré tous les coups de tête de Kagura depuis des années. Okita voulait passer du temps avec Kagura. Gintoki le savait.

Et Soyo n'aidait pas du tout cette affaire en taquinant Kagura tout le temps qu'elle se querellait avec Okita comme un couple marié. (Gintoki avait presque considéré bannir Soyo de sa maison parce qu'elle faisait trop des commérages à propos des garçons. Elle accélérait le processus ! ) Combien du temps aurait-il jusqu'à ce que Kagura se rendit compte que objectivement Okita était attirant ?

Il y avait une ligne mince entre l'amour et la haine, et même si Kagura proclamait toujours à tout le monde qu'elle détestait Okita, ses actions trahissaient ses paroles. Un jour—un jour inévitable—la relation d'Okita et Kagura changerait. Quelque chose se passerait entre eux, et ce jour-là, Kagura grandirait officiellement.

C'était tellement frustrant. Gintoki ne pouvait faire beaucoup pour empêcher Kagura d'approcher le capitaine de Shinsengumi. Il essayait de occuper la fille avec des petits boulots mais Gintoki savait très bien quand c'était son temps de devenir adulte, il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse faire pour la ralentir.

Un jour, sa petite fille commencerait à sortir avec quelqu'un. Et ensuite, elle l'embrasserait. Et puis, elle ferait les trucs R18. Et finalement, elle se marierait et partirait de chez lui pour fonder une famille.

Elle grandirait et partirait.

Et pour Gintoki, ça s'en faisait chier dans son froc.


End file.
